uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Nation Template
If you want to create a nation, don't rush it! Creating a well defined and fleshed out nation could take days and even weeks for some, the nation that is the most rounded out right now is currently WCR and it took around 5 months just to fully write, build, and polish it. Here are some examples you can follow for a good looking nation page. Template (Thanks ATN!) A nation as defined, a large aggregate of people united by common descent, history, culture, or language, inhabiting a particular country or territory. To create such nation requires to expand and develop certain ideas and characteristic of a particular nation. A template below highlights and explain the main points of what makes a nation. of Nation here This is the overview. You tell a short and meaningful relevant information for the reader to get a picture of your country. No matter how blurry it is. Etymology Optional This part of a nation explains the origin of the word you used for your nation. This adds a backstory of the people before the founding or the events that lead to the founding. History This is the history of your nation. From the events that lead to the founding of your nation to the present time. Founding Early Events Leading Events Present Geography, climate, and environment This illustrates the place(s) where your nation is. Explain the diversity or singularity of the nation. Demographics This tells you about the people living in your nation. Population General population data such as about 50% are trolls or 25% are chimera. Language This explains the language used, including idioms, phrases and grammar. Religion This explains the religion in the nation. How people worships and how many are worshipping different religions. = Government and politics This is about the governmental structure of your nation. How does it operates? Monarchy, dictatorship, republic, its all the good stuff. '' '' Political divisions How the power are broken apart into checks and balances. Parties and elections Polical parties and election system, or similar phrasing such as succession for monarchy Foreign relations this explains relations with other nation. Please communicate with other nation creators before randomly filling this. Government finance How do your country make the money and use the money? How does it gain the money? Law enforcement and crime The crime situation and how your nation deals with criminals, include the justice system here. Military Military, forces types, training, eveything. Economy it's the economy, stupid - Bill Clinton Infrastructure the basic physical and organizational structures and facilities (e.g., buildings, roads, and power supplies) needed for the operation of a society or enterprise. = Transportation What forms of transportation your country uses. Energy How your country gets energy and what it is used for. Education How the citizens of your nation receive education. Culture Food What unique foods your nations have, your people just cant starve to death! Any unique food that your country provides. (WCR has water sausages!) Art Masterpieces and arts of your country. Music The things your people enjoy listening to the most. (Old and New) Cinema Propaganda? Action? Adventure? Anything works. Sports Tennis, cricket, baseball, any country can have fun. Media Includes TV stations, newspapers, and radio. The media section tells all about what the government puts, propaganda for some, PSA's for others. Science and technology The sweet smell of science! Health The conditions and well being of your citizens. Levels of Development There are a total of three '''development levels for a nation page; Infant, Developing, and Developed. The three images below show an example of each development level and provides a visual example of each level. '''Infant Developing Developed / Well Crafted